


We're A Team

by NightSkullSpirit



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkullSpirit/pseuds/NightSkullSpirit
Summary: You recently joined the group and have proved to be a good member, but after a run in with three witches, two hunters and a tank you start to wonder why you keep going. Nick notices and tells you why you keep going.(This was originally a personal fanfic, with myself shamelessly in the fic but I decided to make it a Nick/Reader fic instead. Let me know what you think!)





	We're A Team

It was raining when we finally entered the safe room. We had just dealt with three witches two hunters and one very large tank. I was a mess. Ellis was badly injured from the last witch attack. Coach and Ro were hurt but not as badly. Still they healed themselves and helped Ellis heal. Nick looked at me, concerned. "You ok kid?" He asked. I didn't respond. I just had no idea what to say. We almost died out there. "Hey, you still with us sweetheart?" He asked in a more, kind way. 

I nodded my head but still couldn't speak. There were at least two other rooms in this particular place, so Nick took my hand and lead me into one of the rooms, away from the others. He knew I didn't like being super personal about my feelings in front of the others and I appreciated him for that. I sat against one of the walls, and he kneeled down in front of me. "Alright. What's up kiddo." He asked again. I sighed. "That was so close...we almost didn't make it." I explained. He knew what I was talking about. "I know. It was very close. But were here now. A bit banged up but we're still alive. You did good out there." He said, as he settled down next to me. "How much longer can we keep this up?" I suddenly asked. Annoyed that we were still fighting for our lives. "We'll keep this up as long as we have to. We just can't give up now. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked more concerned than before. 

"It's just...Ellis got hurt rather bad, and I almost lost you. If we didn't have that defib unit..." I paused. Nick got in front of me again, and held my face in his hands. "Look at me [Your Name]. If it wasn't your brilliant idea to grab that defib unit, I wouldn't be here right now. You saved my life and I couldn't be more grateful. But you'll never ever lose me" he said gently. "You took that risk to carry a defib unit instead of a med kit . Without you on this team we probably wouldn't have made it." He explained. "What are you saying Nick?" I then asked getting a bit annoyed. " I'm saying...we're a team. And we can't just give up when things get hard. We depended on each other and it's got us this far, who's to say it won't get us even farther?" Nick said as a matter of factly. I smiled. "You're right...we've made it this far, it would be pointless to give up now." He smiled back "That's the spirit ace." He said as he let go of my face, as he took one hand and lifted my chin, bringing me into a kiss. I practically melted and kissed back. "Now. You need to heal. Let Dr. Nick fix you up." He then said as he pulled out his med kit. I chuckled. I was so thankful for meeting Nick and his group. Because I honestly don't know where'd I'd be without them. 

-End


End file.
